inuyasha:new fights new loves
by Alien King
Summary: im relly bad at summerys plz just r


CHAPTER 1 JINN THE DEMON HUNTER

OPEN:MIROKU AND SANGO ARE IN KEADEES HUT DISCUSSING WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO KNOW THAT THE SHIKON NO TAMA IS COMPLETE AND NIRAKU IS DEAD.

MIROKU:IF WE USE THE JEWL KEGOMA WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO RETURN TO THIS TIME.

SANGO:BUT WE CANT JUST HIDE IT

MIROKU:WERE DO YOU THINK INUYASHA AND KEGOMA ARE

SANGO:PROBABLY SAYING GOOD BY TO EACHOTHER

INUYASHA AND KEGOMA ARE ON A BRANCH OF THE SACRIDE TREE.INUYASHA'S LEFT HAND RESTING ON KEGOMA'S LEFT SHOULDER AND HIS RIGHT HAND RESTING ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF KEGOMA'S ABDOMEN.KEGOMA'S HEAD RESTING ON INUYASHA'S CHEST AND HER LEFT SHOULDER RESTING JUST BELOW HIS CHEST.HER ARMS HOLDING ON TO INUYASHA'S LEFT ARM.

INUYASHA:I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU KEGOMA

KEGOMA:I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU INUYASHA

INUYASHA:CANT WE JUST HIDE THAT DAMB JEWL

KEGOMA:NO IT TO DANDERES

INUYASHA:I CAN PROTECT IT AND WANT TO PROTECT YOU.UHM KEGOMA I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I...

THATS WHEN SHIPPO CAME UP TO TE BASE OF THE TREE GASPING FOR AIR.BERLY ABLE TO TALK WITH A LOOK OF CUNCERNIN HIS EYES

SHIPPO:SOME(GASP FOR AIR)ONE(GASP FOR AIR)BEING(GASP FOR AIR)ATTACKED(GASP FOR AIR)By(GASP FOR AIR)BANDITS.

KOGOMA:WHAT,WHERE

INUYASH:(UNDER HIS BRETH)THANKS ALOT YOU LITTLE BRAT

KEGOME:INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

INUYASHA:COMING.

SHIPPO:FOLLOW ME

INUYASHA AND KEGOMA FOLLOW SHIPPO INTO THE FOREST WERE THEY FIND A YONG GIRL BEING ATTACKED BY FIVE BANDITS

INUYASHA:I'LL TAKE EM

KAGOMA:BE CUREFULL

INUYASHA:NO PROBLEM

INUYASHA JUMPS IN TO THE FIGHT PUNCHES ONE OF THEM IN THE IN THE NOSE.THEN DOES A BACK FLIP AND KICKS A NOTHER RIGHT ON THE CHEST.THEN INUASHA GETS HIT IN BACK WITH A STICK.

KEGOMA:INUYASHA ARE YOU HURT

INUYASHA:YEAH A STICK CANT HURT ME

THE BANDIT STEPED BACK TURNED AROUND AND STARTED TO RUN AWAY FORM INUYASHA.INUYASHA JUMPED IN FRONT OF THE BANDIT GABED THE BANDITS FACE AND THROW HIM DOWN.AT SEEING INUYASHA DEFETING THE OTHER THREE WITH EASE RAN INTO THE FOREST AS FAST AS THEY COULD.

INUYASHA:YOUR NOT GETING AWAY FROM ME

KEGOMA:JUST LET THEM GO

INUYASHA:BUT

KEGOMA:THERE NO HARM KNOW

GIRL:THANK U VERY MUCH

THE GIRL APERD TO BE ABOUT 11 YEARS OLD,LONG GOLDEN BROWN HAIR,BLUE EYES,4'6'' FEET TALL,SHE WAS WEARING A LONG TUNIC WITH A BUTTIFUL PATTERN OF FLOWERS AND ARED BACK ROUND THE SLEEVES WERE TO LONG SO YOU COULDN'T SEE HER HANDS

GIRL:THANK U AGEN AND MY NAME IS SKYE (sky)

KEGOMA:HI MY NAME IS KAGOMA AND HIS NAME IS INUYASHA.UM ARE YOU OUT HERE ALL BY YOUR SELF

SKYE:WELL I WAS WITH SOME ONE BUT WE GOT SEPERATED BY A LAND SLIDE

THEN INUASHA'S EARS TWICHED,AND TURNED TO BUSHS TO HIS RIGHT NOTISING A SOUND

INUYASHA:SOME ONE IS COMING

SANGO:WHO

INUYASHA:I DON'T KNOW BUT WHAT EVER IT IS IT COMIN FAST

A MAN JUMP OUT OF THE FOREST IN TO THE SUNNY CLEARING.

MAN:SKYE!

THE MAN HAD JUMPED OUT OF THE TREES WITH AMZING SPEED.WHEN HE LANDED HE SLID FOR ABOUT 17 FEET BEFOR STOPING THEN YOU COULD SEE HIM VERY WELL.HE WAS IN HIS MID 40'S,HE WAS 6'3'' FEET TALL,HAD BLACK HEAR,BROWN EYES,AND HE WAS WEARING A BLACK CLOAK.THE SLEEVES ONLY SHOWED HIS FINGER TIPS AND HE HAD A BLUE MASK SIMALER TO THE MASK THAT SANGO WEARS.

MAN:SKY ARE YOU HURT?I HREAD YOU SCREEMING.

SKYE:N...

MAN INTERUPTED:ARE THESE THE ONES THAT ATTACKED YOU.

SKYE:NO MASTER JINN THESE ARE THE ONES THAT SAVED ME .

JINN:OH WELL THEN I GUESS I OW...

AT THAT TIME JINN NOITISED INUYASHA'S EARS.

JINN:DAMB DIMON I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL WERE YOU BE LONG

INUYASHA: JUST TRY IT

SKYE:NO MASTER JINN!

THATS WHEN JINN CARGED AT INUYASHA,INUYASHA JUMPED UP JINN FOLLOWED HIM EASELY.JINN THROUGH OFF IS CLOACK WITCH REVELED TWO BRAD SWORDS ON HIS BACK,NIJA STARS ON THE STRAPS THAT HELD THE SWORDS ON,THROWING KNIFES ON HIS BELT,AND PLAT ARMOR ON HIS CHEST,STOAMCH,AND BACK.

KEGOMA:HOW CAN HE MOVE SO FAST WITH ALL THAT ON

JINN AND INUYASHA RUN INTO THE FOREST,INUYASHA USEING THE TESIAGA TO SHEILD AGENST JINNS SWORD ATTACKS AND JINN DOGIN INUYASHA'S ATTACKS.

INUYASHA:STAND STILL

JINN:WHAT IS THE DIRTY DEMON TO SLOW BOOHOO

INUYASHA:GOT YA

JINN:WHAT

INUYASHA PULLS THE TESIGA BACK TO UNLESH THE POWER OF THE WIND SCARE

JINN:WHAT THE FUCK

JINN STUND BY THE POWER THE TESIGA USED AND WAS INGULFED BY THE ATTACK

INUYASHA:HA WASN'T FAST ANOFE TO DOGE THAT.

JINN:THATS A NEET LITTEL TRICK U GOT THERE DEMON.I ALL MOST GOT IT.I WOULD HAVE IF I HADN'T MOVE IN LAST SECONED(JINN SAID IN SMUGE AND SARCASTIC TONE)

INUYASHA:WHAT YOU DOGED THAT.

INUYASHA WAS ABOUT TO USE THE WIND SCARE BUT JINN MOVED TO INUYASHA WITH SUCH INCREDABLE SPEED THAT HE SEEMED TO VANISH.JINN BECAME VISABLE A SPLIT SECONED LATER WITH HIS HAND GRABING INUYASHA'S NECK AND JINN'S SWORD AT INUYASHA'S CHEST.

JINN:IM ALOT FASTER THIN YOU THOGHT I WAS AND YOU THOGHT I WAS PRETY FAST.

INUYASHA:BASTERD MOTHER FUCKING BITCH.

JINN:DIE DEMON.

KEGOMA,SKYE,AND SHIPPO CAUGHT UP IN TIME TO SEE THIS.

SKYE:NO MASTER STOP.

JINN:HUH...I CAN'T HE'S A DEMON.

SKYE:BUT HE SAVED MY LIFE.

JINN:WELL IF HIS LIFE IS THAT IMPORTENT I SHALL SPAER HIM.

INUYASHA:KNOW YOUR MINE.

KEGOMA:SIT BOY.

CRASH!INUYASHA HIT THE GROUND HARD LEAVING A HUG INPRINT OF HIMSELF IN THE DIRT.

INUYASHA:OCH.

KEGOMA:SERVES YOU RIGHT.

INUYASH:WHAT HE ATTACKED ME.

KEGOMA:THAT MAY BE BUT HE STOP FIGHTING.

INUYASHA:SO WHO STOPS IN THE MIDDEL OF A FIGHT ANY WAYS.

KEGOMA:A MA...

JINN INTERUPTS:I ONLY STOP FIGHTING BECAUSE SKYE WANTED ME TO BUT DON'T FORGET DEMON I WILL KILL YOU SOME DAY.KNOW WE WILL LEAVE COME SKYE.

SKYE:YES MASTER

JINN AND SKYE-OKO LEFT INTO INTO THE SHADOWS OF THE FOREST.

INUYASHA:HUH...HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT.

KEGOMA:WHAT.

INUYASHA:HE DIDN'T EVEN THANK ME FOR SPAERING HIS LIFE.

KEGOMA:(SIGH TO HER SELF)INUYASHA YOUR SO STUBBURN(OUT LOUD)INUYASHA DIDN'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME.

INUYASHA:UH...YEAH KEGOMA I UM I UM...

MIROKU INTERUPTS:ARE U ALL RIGHT.

KEGOMA:YEAH,HOWED YOU KNOW WE WERE HERE?

SANGO:SHIPPO TOLD USE.  
KEGOMA LOKING AROUND HER FEET:I DIN'T NOTICIS YOU RAN OFF SHIPPO.  
SHIPPO:I DIN'T RUN OFF.  
INUYASHA:YA THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING THEN.  
SHIPPO:I UH...FORGOTE MY WEAPONS INUYASHA:YA RIGHT SHIPPO:WHAT YOU DON'T BELIVE ME INUYASHA:NO I DON'T THE VIEW BEGIN TO PONT UP TO A CLOUDLESS SKY THE END 

ATHUR'S NOTES REVEW ONE AND ALL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY JUST TELLME 


End file.
